The Midnight Train
by Anyuchiha Anderson-Hummel
Summary: The Midnight train Nueva york Un tren Un ansiado reencuentro Esta vez sera para siempre?


Las calles lucían solitarias, solo iluminadas por la luz de la luna, una chica caminaba por ahí.

Estuvo a punto de ser atropellada pero se hizo para atrás a tiempo

-borracho –dijo mirando al auto irse y se interno en la estación.

Su auto había tenido una falla esa mañana y se vio obligada a tomar el tren.

Llego hasta al anden, la estación estaba casi vacia, a excepción de una pareja de adolescentes que no le prestaron atención y un hombre sentado en una esquina leyendo el periódico.

Se sento y se miro en un pequeño espejo

Se veía cansada y con ojeras, los ensayos eran extenuantes y estaba muy cansada.

Sonrió pensando en lo que Kurt diría si la viera

"por Gaga Berry, te ha pasado un tren por encima o que? Necesitas un tratamiento de belleza urgente!"

Si probablemente eso hubiera dicho

Por fortuna estaba en una especie de segunda luna de miel con Blaine, con quien llevaba casado diez años atras.

Siguio viendo su reflejo un rato mas, si había algo que Kurt le admiraba es que aparentaba máximo treinta y no los 36 años que tenia, aunque el aparentaba unos 28 igual que Blaine.

Pero aun así ella ya no se parecía a aquella chica que abandono Ohio para cumplir su sueño en Broadway

Y lo había conseguido.

Habían sido muchas lagrimas y dolor pero al fin había conseguido el tan ansiado estrellato al igual que sus amigos

A pesar de los años, el club glee seguia siendo su familia y jamás se habían separado completamente, es mas, habían estado juntos durante los numerosos fracasos y durante los, y se complacía completamente al decirlo, mas numerosos éxitos de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Pero en ese momento solo se sentia cansada…hacia días que no dormía bien y solo quería descansar.

Suspiro y cerro los ojos.

Entonces escucho que alguien se le acercaba

-Rachel Berry –dijo una voz que hacia años no oia, abrió los ojos y lo vio

-Finn…pero que…como…-dijo tartamudeando y es que Finn no había cambiado absolutamente nada. Aun aparentaba 19 años.

-jeje –rio el –como estas?

-bi…bien –dijo nerviosa y es que hace tanto que no lo veía –es…esto es un sueño?

-porque lo seria? –dijo el extrañado

-es que…yo solo…no…

-shh…no digas nada Rach…tiendes a decir cosas que arruinan los momentos

Rachel frunció el seño y Finn rio

-no hagas eso, te saldrán arrugas…o al menos eso dice Kurt…

Rachel sonrió, Finn no había cambiado tampoco en personalidad.

-y como te ha ido en Broadway?

-bien, tengo ganados diez Tony y ahora soy protagonista de West Side Story, se estrena la semana que viene

-sabia que lo conseguirías, eres una estrella Rachel, siempre lo fuiste…

-gracias –entonces un pensamiento asalto su mente –Finn…ahora…que has vuelto…ya no te iras verdad? Te quedaras conmigo?

-si…estare contigo por siempre –dijo el

Los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de lagrimas y salto a abrazarlo

Finn correspondió el abrazo sonriendo.

Entonces miro el reloj de la pared

Media noche.

En ese momento el tren llego

Finn le tendio la mano

-vamos Rach…no podemos perder este tren…

Rachel asintió sonriendo y sujeto su mano

-ya no lo perderemos nunca…

Y así tomados de la mano entraron al tren y tomaron asiento.

Rachel recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Finn y este le acaricio el cabello con una tierna sonrisa…

-estas cansada?

-si…mucho…

-descansa…yo estare junto a ti cuando despiertes…

-siempre? –dijo Rachel

-siempre –dijo Finn

Rachel sonrió y cerro los ojos.

Las puertas del tren se cerraron y este se puso en marcha, internándose en la oscuridad.

0000

El teatro estaba lleno de gente

Los chicos del club glee estaban en primera fila, todos vestidos de gala.

El telon se abrió dejando a la vista al maestro de ceremonias.

-Este día, programado para el estreno de West Side Story, –dijo el hombre –ha cambiado para celebrar a nuestra estrella, la actriz Rachel Berry...-el discurso continuo y termino, el maestro de ceremonias dejo el escenario quedando este vacio.

Entonces una canción se escucho por todo el teatro

"Just a small town girl,

livin' in a lonely world,

she took the midnight train

goin' anywhere"

_El accidente se presento a unas cuadras del teatro donde la actriz ensayaba el musical West Side Story, el cual se estrenaría la semana siguiente._

_El responsable se dio a la fuga…testigos confirmaron que la hora de la muerte fue las doce en punto._

Todos sus amigos lloraban pero ellos sabían lo que esa canción significaba.

"Finn cuidala en donde quiera que ambos estén" fue el pensamiento en común…

"Just a city boy,

born and raised in South Detroit, 

he took the midnight train 

goin´anywhere"

Finn acaricio su rostro al momento que ella despertó.

-estas aquí –dijo Rachel sonriendo de forma calida.

-estoy aquí –la beso de forma tierna y sin prisas, tenian todo el tiempo del mundo.

"Sean felices"

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews


End file.
